


Heartbeats Between Us

by orphan_account



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Homoeroticism, Lesbian Celia Agenda, Road Trips, Sapphic Tamara, Short & Sweet, Short Chapters, Sparring, Telia, celia being adorable, personally i see her as bi ace but i respect aro and lesbian tamara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The romantic tension between you and your best friend who had the same comphet crush.[Three short Telia one-shots.]
Relationships: Celia/Tamara Rajavi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Formal

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t really edit this that much before posting 😭👋🏻 hope u enjoy anyway

One of Celia’s moms, the one with dyed pink hair, was the one who answered the door. She had multiple piercings in one ear, and was wearing a Sailor Moon T-Shirt. Tamara was instantly intrigued by her.  
“Good afternoon, Miss Crowley. Is Celia here?” Tamara was instantly polite in the presence of an adult.  
Miss Crowley nodded. “Yes, she’s getting ready.” She turned to yell up the stairs. “CELIA! Your friend Tamara is here!” She gabe Tamara a little wink.  
Tamara was dressed in a short, pale yellow dress, with a flowery pattern. Her dark hair was pulled into her typical double braids, a wide-brimmed hat topping it all off. She’d even put on a little bit of makeup, even though the dinner was meant to be casual. Celia was coming with her to an event hosted by the Rajavis, and Tamara couldn’t be more excited.  
“Hey!” Celia descended the stairs. Her curls were pulled tightly into two round buns, typical rainbow-colored clips decorating the top of her head. She wore an elegant soft pink dress, with long sleeves and a sheer skirt, patterned with little roses.  
“Celia, you look...”  
Miss Crowley have Tamara a knowing look. “You know how you’re getting home?”  
“Tamara will drop me off.”  
“Gotcha. Be home by midnight, okay. Go have fun kids.”  
Tamara politely waved before taking Celia’s hand and leading her toward the car.  
“You look really nice.” Tamara smiled shyly. Celia leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. “So do you.”


	2. Road Trips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short BYE

Call was driving. Probably because he was the only one awake enough to drive, due to his coffee addiction. The sun was setting. Aaron was listening to music with his headphones in, leaning against the window and zoning out. Call put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it in comfort. He was easily carsick. Jasper was playing a game on his phone, having tuned them all out as soon as the car ride started. And now Tamara had fallen asleep on Celia’s shoulder. Celia looked down at Tamara, smiling softly. Though by the looks of it, Celia was equally as tired. She slowly closed her eyes, drifting off...  
When Call awoke them, they were subconsciously cuddling in the backseat. Jasper was making gagging noises, while Aaron grinned. He was always happy to see his friends happy. Celia yawned, but Tamara was instantly awake. Tamara let Celia lean against her side as they walked.  
They were adorable.


	3. Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes the friendly sparring

“FIGHT ME!” Tamara glared up at Celia, dark eyes blazing.  
“I would, but I have a rule against battling children.”  
Tamara’s face scrunched up angrily. She was sweating in the hot afternoon sun, which made her brown skin glow in the light. Her hair was tied into a tight ponytail, and instead of her typical uniform or dress, she wore shorts and a purple tank top. Celia and Tamara’s apprentice groups had taken advantage of their free time that day and decided to do some friendly sparring. Surprisingly, this was a common occurrence. The boys had gone inside to get some lunch and bring it back. That only left Tamara and Celia.  
“Excuse you?” Tamara demanded. In her fist, an orb of water was forming.  
Celia shrugged, smirking. She pulled her body into a fighting stance. “Maybe I can make an exception.”  
“Wanna bet?”  
From there it was bloodlust. We’ll not really. But the two girls took this very seriously. Tamara was especially good with water magic — she was able to twist and control it, to allow it to do her bidding.  
Celia, however, much preferred earth magic. Little flowers could often be seen in her hair or tucked into her clothing. That, and she was currently hurling rocks at the other girl.  
Tamara’s magic had a strong focus on her hands. Always in a precise motion, flicking left and right quickly and direct. Celia much preferred to use her legs and her feet. There was a lot of kicking and jumping around on her part, which would have looked stupid, except for the fact that she was winning.  
Columns of rock had shot up from the ground, pinning Tamara’s hand’s against the wall near the back of the school. It was an advanced move, even Tamara looked impressed, and she was the one currently unable to move.  
Celia walked over, grinning brightly. She adjusted one of the clips in her hair, a hot pink, butterfly shaped one. “You’re slow today.”  
Tamara cocked her hair to the side to blow a lock of hair out of her face. “Guess you wore me out, huh?”  
“Guess so.” Celia stepped closer. And closer. There was an odd tension in the air, one she was unfamiliar with. Tamara looked smug. She wanted to wipe that look off of her face. Suddenly, Tamara surged forward, connecting their faces and kissing Celia. Celia made a noise of surprise, before melting into it. And then she was pushed onto the floor.  
“Hey! You’re playing dirty!” Tamara had used her distraction to gain the upper hand and trip Celia. Now, their situation was the fact that Tamara was on top of Celia, holding a thin rope of water against her throat.  
“I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @transgansey ^-^


End file.
